Cartoon Network: Total Paintball War
by Mighty Micleal
Summary: When Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and HFG insult other cartoons, They must enter A Paintball war to save their jobs. (Next Chapter coming soon)
1. The Video Upload

A/n: I do not mean any word in this story. I love each of these shows. Plz no flames

The day started inside the park as Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi-five Ghost were looking through some videos online. They were currently watching Codename: Kids Next Door.

"Man I could probably beat and rule the KND in a flash." Rigby said

"Yeah, and this is you were talking about" Mordecai replied agreeing and insulting with his friend

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled at his friend

"Man this shows sucks! I mean Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Adventure Time, Camp Lazlo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Chowder, Billy & Mandy seriously." Muscle man said listing the shows they have recently seen

Rigby then rested his arm on the keyboard and unknowingly pressed a button and a recording menu open and start recording the 4.

"Yeah I know. Like "Look at me I am a power puff wearing a skirt flying around with my sisters with my opposite boyfriend" Mordecai said pretending to be a power puff as the other three laughs hard

"And those kids next door and Ed, Edd n Eddy are just idiots who wants candy and action. Maybe those poser should be more like me and more awesome less lame" Rigby said as the other rolls their eyes

"Adventure Time and Camp Lazlo can just kiss my gut. Or maybe that monkey boy would want to kiss a banana." Muscle Man said lifting his shirt exposing his gut

"What about the fat kid Chowder? Man that dude seriously needs a new internship as speed bump" Hi-Fives joked as The other 3 busted out into laughter as A window opened saying "video has been posted" as Mordecai notices it.

"Dude what did we do?" Mordecai asked themselves as The guys went through the video as their faces turn into shock

"Oh No, Bro" Muscle Man said using his famous catchphrase. They look below it and see it already has gotten over 4,250 views.

"Look dude it's not that big a deal. Like anyone gonna take this seriously" Rigby said trying to calm his friends

The Next Day...

Mordecai wakes up to see Muscle Man over him.

"Ahhh! Dude, Muscle man what the heck?!" Mordecai asked his large man

"We got a problem bro." Muscle man said as pointing to the window Mordecai looks out his window and sees several News Van and 2 limousine

"Oh My Gosh" Mordecai said as the others jaw drops

* * *

I know its a short beginning but trust me it'll get better

Read & Review


	2. The Conference pt 1

A/n: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

The four follow they trial of wires that head towards a conference room. It the middle of the room was stage set up and on one side was the Park's owners Pops and his father Mr. Mallard on the other side are representatives of the other 7 shows which were all men in suits with different colored shades. A camera turns to see they ones responsible for the entire conference.

"Looks its them." he shouted as everyone turned their attention to Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi-Fives and the mob started to flood them with questions such as "Muscle Man, Muscle Man, did your really mean for Lazlo to take a bite of your gut?", "Mordecai, would you ever put on a skirt and become the 4th member of the power puff girls?" and etc.

The 4 forced their way to Benson and Skips who were waiting for them. Skips had a normal expression while Benson expression is red hot fury.

"WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING?!" Benson yelled at the 4 which a few reporters were recording.

"Uh.. Benson can you probably yell quieter?" Mordecai asked feeling embarrass about being scolded in front of a large viewing audience.

"WHY?! YOU FEELING EMBARRASS?! YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETENDING BEING A GIRL FLYING AROUND IN A SKIRT!" Benson yelled as the cameraman were sure to get each and every moment of it.

The door open as certain characters from the cartoons appears and the 4 friends were starting to feel sick to their stomachs. They were Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Nigel Uno,Hogie Gilligan,Eddy,Kevin,Lazlo,Pasty and Chowder,Finn, Fionna, Billy & Mandy.

They took their seats on stage as Pops and Mr. Mallard went backstage and instructed Mordecai,Rigby,Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost to get on stage. Lastly, there was a anchor wearing a causal suit and he had a microphone.

"Welcome everyone to Cartoons Clash conference. Apparently 4 young workers of the Park have uploaded a viral video insulting several of Cartoon Network's other shows. I'm here live with a few of the featured personals with the scandal." the anchor said as he turned to Mordecai. "Tell me what are your names?" he asked

"Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost" Mordecai answered

"All right now let's start with you Mordecai. Can you imagine what the power puff girls felt when they saw you insulting them?" he asked

"I wasn't trying to insult them. It was just a joke." Mordecai answered which upsets Blossom

"That was a joke huh? I can do jokes too." Blossom said as she started to pretend to be Mordecai. "Hey I'm Mordecai. I'm a tall overweight idiot who so stupid, I work in a Park for a living." Blossom said as everyone minus Rigby,Muscle Man,Hi-Fives, the anchor and of course Mordecai who had a serious face was laughing at the retaliation Blossom gave. Mordecai simple got up and walked up to Blossom so they were face to face.

"Your so lucky your a girl, otherwise I would beat the stuffing out of you." Mordecai threatened as Blossom returned her own serious face and Buttercup took it as a joke

"Really huh let's see if you can back up those words." Buttercup said as she took her glass of water and splashes onto Mordecai and push him down as the everyone had shocked expressions. Mordecai had and anger face and got back up and grab Buttercup by her shirt and Buttercup simply had a smile on her face. Mordecai was slightly confused on what see was smiling about until he realizes that he is on public television. He gives one last look of anger at Buttercup and lets her go.

"That's what I thought." Buttercup said as Mordecai went back to take a seat the other anchors down below were in shock that Mordecai, a 21-yearold almost punched a 10-year old.

"OK, let's move on to the segment. What are your names?" the anchor asked Nigel and Hogie

"I am Nigel Uno, My codename is #1 of the Kids Next Door. My friend here is Hogie P. Gilligan or by his codename #2." Nigel informed

"All right how advanced is your organization and would Rigby have a chance to be the ruler?" the anchor asked

"This imbecile? we wouldn't even pass the orientation of the KND." #2 said as Rigby got out of his seat and walked up to him.

"Hey little kid, I more smarter than you'll ever be." Rigby said as everyone could hear the improper grammar in his sentence

"Oh yeah what's 4 to the power of 4?" Hogie asked

"Easy." Rigby said be he step back a few steps and whispered to Mordecai "psst..what 4 to the power of 4?" Rigby asked as everyone beside his friends laughs at his stupidity

"This is not going well." Benson said as he looked over to Mr. Mallard who had a face of anger. "Yep, We're dead."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to make it a controversial conference. Anyway next time we see the next part of the conference


	3. The Conference pt 2

A/n: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Things were not looking good for the Park Guys. Already Mordecai & Rigby were portrayed as a kid beater and an uneducated person.

"All right with all that drama we'll go to commercial. We'll be back with this drama filled conference right after this." the announcer said as some cameras lose their red flashes meaning their off the air. Some cartoon like Mordecai & Rigby went off stage while others like Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost decided to stay onstage. Mordecai & Rigby walk offstage towards Benson & Skips.

"Guys this conference isn't working out." Rigby said stating the obvious.

"Really, between you and your suckish math skills and Mordecai almost hitting a 10-year old, I thought this was going swell." Benson said using his sarcasm as a man wearing a headset goes around the room yelling "we're back on in 32 secs."

"Look guys, I want you to make the park look like we're full of action but not too much." Benson said as the 2 runs back onstage and sits back with Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost as everyone else took their same seats and the same announcer who was asking questions from earlier appears as all the camera get their red glows meaning their back on the air.

"We're back to this controversial conference. Now we move on to you." the man said approaching Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost. "Now Muscle Man do you want to end the argument between you and lazlo." the commutator asked

"Yeah sure bro. I bet monkey boy wants to end it too. Muscle man said

"Not before I send your fat behind to a workout Gym." Lazlo yelled out in anger as every "oooo" in amusement

"What was that bro?" Muscle man asked in shock

"You think you're a big guy huh? Well come on big guy, you and me right here, right now!" Lazlo said as he balled up his fists

"I not going to" Muscle man was saying until Lazlo decided to make the first move and swing hitting muscle man in the jaw.

"OH YOUR GOING DOWN!" Muscle man said as he and Lazlo started to fight and soon the security guards came out and break the 2 up.

"OK while we try to get everything normal, let continue with these 2 boys." the commutator said as he turned to Eddy & Kevin "Now can you tell us what your names are?" he asked the boys

"Eddy & Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy." Eddy answered

"Oh also one of Cartoon Network's more famous shows. How did you react to the parks message?" the commutator asked

"To think that this newbie show has the nerve to diss up on the internet just proves that they're weak." Kevin said

"We didn't mean for anyone to take it seriously." Mordecai said in defense as mostly everyone booed him in disbelief.

"So far We don't believe you. The difference between shows like ours is main characters like Eddy & me don't obsessed on a red chick who's a complete-" Kevin said before Eddy covered his mouth telling him in his own words not to swear on television. Mordecai understood each word clearly. With a clear angry face he walked up to Kevin. All thoughts of what were to go wrong left his head and the thought of only protecting Margaret name was in there. Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Fives, Skips, Pops, Benson & Mr. Mallerad were hoping he wouldn't start an argument. Mordecai got face to face with Kevin, unfortunately a little too close and pushed Mordecai back a few inches. Mordecai drops Kevin down and started to punched Kevin uncontrollably. Soon almost everyone tried to separate Mordecai & Kevin and some others like Rigby & Muscle Man started to fight with Lazlo, Nigel and Hogie. Soon the fights spilled offstage and in front of the cameras.

"WHOA! HEY WE NEED SOME SECURITY OVER HERE FAST!" the commutator yelled desperately for some assistance. Chowder then ran back onstage and took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could and jumped off the stage and crashed into everyone knocking them out. Security then arrive and slowly got everything in order. Slowly the commutator looks at the destruction and then decided to end the conference.

"I think that's all we have for today-" he said before the sound of doors slamming open was heard and everyone look towards the sound to see a young man wearing a beige shirt khaki bottoms and holding a suitcase.

"Actually, This controversial is far from over." the man said

"Who are you exactly?" the commutator asked

"My name is Micleal McClain, cousin to Total Drama host Chris McClain. I think I can solve this issue to see which show is the best. It's a tournament held 30 miles off the coast of the Florida. It Cartoon Network: Total Paintball War." Micleal said as he exited and all the camera follows him out

* * *

A/n: Yeah I added myself to story. Anyway, Next Time I'll or in th explain this case Micleal McClain will explain the rules and the fallout of the conference


End file.
